HappyEnding!
by rI3cA
Summary: Sakurs's Suprise!R&R!OneShot!Enjoy!


**It's my first story hope you guys like it,Its actually based on the bulletin in friendster,some short story.I know it's not original but I just wanted to use the story. Hehe! Enjoy reading it!Dont forget to review!**

**"Happy Ending!"**

**by:**

**--rI3cA--**

- - -

And so it was there 7th month anniversary,and Sakura calls her boyfriend.

Sakura: "I Love You!"

Syaoran: "Yeah I know everyone does!"

Sakura: "Really?"

Syaoran: "Yeah...everyone of my friends that are girls tell me that everyday."

Sakura: "Oh...but am I only your friend?"

Syaoran: "No...your my girlfriend..why?"

Sakura: "So when I say I love you I really do mean it."

Syaoran: "Yeah I know you do mean it..its just that you dont need to tell me that you love me anymore cause I know you love me since the day we've been together and I love you more each and everyday."

Sakura: "................."

Syaoran: "So wanna go somewhere tonight for our 7th month anniversary?"

Sakura: "Yeah..where?"

Syaoran: "I don't know......maybe movie then dinner."

Sakura: "Ok."

Syaoran: "I'll pick you up after I get off and get ready ok."

Sakura: "What time do you get off?

Syaoran: "In 2 hours and then I gotta go home and yeah get ready which takes about 15-20 minutes..."

Sakura: "Hey!..I thought you din't have work today.."

Syaoran: "One of my co-workers called in sick."

Sakura: "Oh okay! So i'll see you around 7:30 then?"

Syaoran: "Yeah! and babe?

Sakura: "Yeah?"

Syaoran: "I Love You!"

Sakura: "I Love You Too!"

Syaoran: "Ok. My manager is looking at me so yeah..I gotta go.

Sakura: "Ok,bye!"

Syaoran: "Bye!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

2 hours later

Then Syaoran drives to his girlfriends house and walks up to the door and rings the bell.

Sakura: "Hey!(gives a kiss to Syaoran)"

Syaoran: "Wasssup...you ready?"

Sakura: "Um...wait...let me get my bag and we can go ok?"

Syaoran: "Ok"

They both watched a movie and ate dinner...once they were done eating they headed back to the car but before Sakura got into the car........

Syaoran: "Wait!May I blind fold you?"

Sakura: "Why?!?"

Syaoran: "It's a suprise."

Sakura: "What kind of suprise?"

Syaoran: "A Big One."

Sakura: "Ok,but only if you promise me that you will hold my hand while you're driving."

Syaoran: "I promise."

Sakura: "Ok,blind fold me now"

So they drove off..............and then they stopped.

Syaoran: "Ok we're here"

Sakura: "Where?"

Syaoran: "Wait,let me walk you to the place"

Sakura: "What place?"

Syaoran: "Somewhere! (and then kisses her on the lips)

Sakura: "Baby!"

Syaoran: "Ok,let me take the blind fold off.

Sakura: "Where are we?"

He takes it off her and she opens her eyes and sees the view of the city and at that same spot...that's where he first asked her to be his girlfriend....

Sakura: "OMG! (tears come rolling down)

Syaoran: "Why are you crying?"

Sakura: "This is where you fist asked me out"

Syaoran: "What are you doing the rest of your life?(he asked on his knees and after he says that..behind him ..in the air it says "Will you marry me?" in fireworks)"

Sakura: (tears come rolling down faster)

Syaoran: "I wasn't at work when you called me...I was planning this whole thing!"

Sakura: "Get up!"

Syaoran: "Yeah?"

Sakura: "(kisses him)"

Syaoran: "Is that a yes or a no?"

Sakura: "YES!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

_A week later_

Syaoran and Sakura got married. And so they had their honeymoon,for a week. They had their own house and they lived at peace. BUT! that's not yet the happy ending. =)

Syaoran and Sakura discovered that Sakura was pregnant!. The couple were so happy!That Sakura wanted a girl,while Syaoran wanted a boy. But whatever gender it is they would be greatful enough.

_9 months later date of birth (Febuary 14)_

Push!Push!Push!You can do this Mrs. Li.

"Ahhhh!,Ahhh!,Mhhh!,Mhhh!"

"Oh,its a baby boy!" the doctor said.

"Ahhh,Ahhh!"Sakura screamed. As if there was another baby.

"Oh!,hold on Mrs. Li i think there's another one!"the doctor said.

Push!Push!Push!

"Ahhh!,Ahhh!,Ahh!"

"It's a baby girl!"the doctor anounced.

"Whoooooo!!You heard that honey their twins and im a daddy now!"Syaoran shouted.

And so Syaoran and Sakura had A Happy Ending!Living their lives at peace and joy!

- - -

**I know the ending was kinda boring,I was just so lazy to think of an ending,and you guyz get to decide what are the babies names .Dont forget to review thankz for reading!.**

**Buh-Bye**

**--rI3cA--**


End file.
